


Kiss It Better 乞求者何來選擇權

by jls20011425



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Tragedy, Horror, Incest, M/M, Sexual Situations, Supernatural - Freeform, Underage Sex, Violence, 中文翻譯｜Translation in Chinese, 鉑金父子
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:22:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6941593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>當盧修斯傷到他的兒子，德拉科想他吻吻他讓他好過。盧修斯同意了，只要德拉科同意喝下複方湯劑。不過盧修斯想用誰的頭髮？</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss It Better 乞求者何來選擇權

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kiss It Better](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/199696) by Aisling. 



> 授權：

　　此刻馬爾福莊園一片寧靜。只有一個家庭成員在家。馬爾福夫人一回來就離開了，寧可待在巴黎也不願花時間陪伴她的獨生子。德拉科•馬爾福在他的睡房裡生悶氣，他的父親，盧修斯，正在享受魁地奇世界杯的事後派對。

　　德拉科和母親與盧修斯出席了賽事，但比賽一完結，德拉科和納西莎兩人就被命令直接返回馬爾福莊園。德拉科氣死了。那個金髮男孩清楚知道為什麼他的父親會留下來。

　　食死徒，伏地魔的忠實追隨者，最近躁動不安。過去兩個星期他們許多人時時刻刻都用飛路網進出馬爾福莊園。德拉科甚至聽見父親與同事數次交談。黑魔王的力量越來越強，當黑魔王回歸食死徒就需要放棄他們輕鬆平靜的生活方式，回到每日會議——若然任務失敗，被折磨的不只麻瓜還有他們自己。

　　德拉科翻了個白眼，重重落回他的四柱大床。當然，他的父親想了個主意。他提議他們由小做起，逐步擴大。對麻瓜的小型襲擊，於人來人往目擊者眾多的地方發動。一旦伏地魔回來，他們可以說他們仍然繼續他高尚的使命。他們沒有拋棄他們的主人，他們只是放了個長假期。

　　德拉科哼了一聲：他的父親在折磨泥巴種，德拉科卻被送回家打理他瘀傷的肚子。

　　他難以相信他父親打了他！好吧，說實話也不是那麼吃驚。哈利在附近的時候他父親總是喜歡打他。波特在附近會影響他的父親，德拉科寧願不去細想的影響。德拉科關心的只是，他的父親屬於他。

　　儘管如此，他不得不承認波特在旁盧修斯似乎總是變得暴力了一點。似乎透過傷害德拉科，他可以遲些補償那個男孩，並實現自己的幻想。德拉科本身並不介意，雖然他寧可他父親愛的是他。

　　但乞求者何來選擇權。

　　德拉科撥開眼睛前鉑金色的頭髮，一隻手滑下胸膛在肚子上揉圈。他拉起襯衫露出蒼白的肌膚時瑟縮了一下。他肚子一大片都變色了。瘀青的一塊塊褪成紫色，才變為他正常的奶白膚色。

　　盧修斯將他那帶著周圍走的該死的手杖直直打上德拉科的小腹。只因他對波特說了些不太好的話，不代表他應該被打。德拉科皺起眉頭，他蒼白的粉色唇瓣彎成一個冷笑。他再次捲下襯衫，讓手落在身旁的床墊。

　　他父親不是第一次這樣做了。德拉科十二歲的時候，離開麗痕書店之際他父親用那蛇首手杖打碎了德拉科一邊膝蓋。再一次，因為他對哈利•波特說了刻薄的話。他十三歲的時候，他毫不留情地戲弄了波特一年。他父親聽聞此事，將德拉科抓到膝上用手杖打了他的屁股。當然，那次，盧修斯吻了他讓他好過一點。

　　德拉科得意一笑，坐了起來。他要再次讓他父親補償他。那男人沒權在波特、韋斯萊和格蘭傑面前讓他這樣難堪。而且很痛惹！

　　他瞇起灰色的眼睛，離開了睡房，穿過長長的空蕩蕩的走廊前往父親的臥室。

 

* * *

 

　　盧修斯•馬爾福得意一笑，魔杖揮過頭頂。他放下魔杖之際，懸浮上方的麻瓜猛烈倒地。他再次舉起手臂，麻瓜又升回空中，他殘忍地笑了。折磨麻瓜從來不會無聊，德拉科還太年輕今年不能跟他過來實在太可惜了。

　　與普遍看法相反，他的確愛他兒子。德拉科是他的掌上明珠。非常漂亮、才華橫溢。如果不是寵壞了，他在未來歲月會是讓盧修斯引以為榮的年輕人。但是，如果他有比德拉科更喜愛的事物，那就是想到哈利•波特——巫師世界的救世主——在他身下扭動乞求。

　　一束黑色的光芒引起他的注意，他幾乎扔下了麻瓜。盧修斯事實上笑了，在他雪白如骨的面具背後——形狀就像沒有下頜骨的骷髏頭。他轉過身看著逃跑的身形，黑色斗篷在他身後飄揚。哈利•波特，在食死徒底下逃開，盧修斯笑了。

　　那個男孩十二歲的時候，他在麗痕書店拿了些他的頭髮。他還有些頭髮剩下，盧修斯記得，但那總令他的受害者看起來像十二。哈利不再是十二歲了，盧修斯決定他需要更多頭髮。

　　他推了推身邊的食死徒，後者高興地接過手折磨麻瓜。盧修斯將臉旁的斗篷拉得更緊，走往哈利跑進的樹林。

　　雖然盧修斯喜歡偽裝成模範公民，但他不是。他知道每一條售買黑魔法用品的後巷；他知道每一個可以替他探聽敵人骯髒的小秘密的骯髒巫師；他知道只要付合適的價錢就能給他任何想要的東西的美妙小場所。最重要的是，盧修斯知道哪裡能找到能輕易說服喝下複方湯劑的柔軟小男孩。就算盧修斯激情之際錯手殺死也沒有人會牽掛的小男孩。

　　盧修斯走向他的時候，哈利甚至沒有轉過身。他的朋友，韋斯萊男孩與泥巴種女孩，也沒有察覺到他。他在自己身上施了個快速的幻滅咒。正當哈利躲進樹下，盧修斯伸出手抓住一把頭髮，猛地一扯。

　　「啊！」哈利叫了出來，手掩上頭髮。他急急轉過身，但因為他不是在找盧修斯，他沒有看見那金髮食死徒得意地笑。

　　「怎麼了伙計？」韋斯萊問，用他討厭的聲音。

　　「肯定是勾到樹枝了。」哈利咕噥道，才繼續逃跑。盧修斯放走了他們。他沒有興趣殺了活下來的男孩。畢竟。如果他殺了，他的頭髮最後就會用沒了。想起早些時候他真的傷到了德拉科，他蹙眉。他不是故意這麼用力打他兒子的。魁地奇賽事大半時候德拉科都皺著眉頭揉著肚子。盧修斯皺了皺眉。然後他得意一笑，或許德拉科會讓他吻吻他讓他好過？

 

* * *

 

　　德拉科躺在他父親的床上。他母親有自己的房間，主要因為他父母在非公開場合無法忍受對方的存在，但這大半是又因為父親經常帶無數情人過夜，許多都低於合法年齡。面對丈夫顯赫的風流韻事納西莎傾向避開麻煩，萬一他被逮著就不好了。

　　德拉科深呼吸一口氣，在門上施了個鎖門咒。他脫下褲子踢落腳下。他伸手去邊櫃取出一個裝著藍色液體的透明小瓶。得意一笑，他翻過身撅起屁股。德拉科打開瓶子，將兩隻手指蘸滿潤滑劑，才落在皺褶上畫圈。

　　從上次他父親「吻吻他讓他好過」他就知道盧修斯不會浪費不必要的時間替他的情人準備。尤其是尖叫聲如此動聽的處子，他十三歲時父親吻去德拉科的淚水時這樣道。

　　一隻手指滑進皺褶內，德拉科發出小小一聲哀鳴。喘著氣，他將第二根手指推進體內。咬著牙，他開始緩緩擴張。他不知道自己在做什麼，他知道的都是從一些年紀比較大的斯萊特林那裡聽來的。他們在低年級面前很少談及性的話題，所以德拉科很難聽得足夠辨別討論的是和女生還是男生上床，就會被發現並且趕走。

　　他轉動他的手指，不舒服的感覺令他皺眉。至少，他知道，這次他不會哭出來讓他的父親失望了。

　　他抽出手指，再次蘸上潤滑劑，這次確保塗滿了四根手指。他將中指和食指放在穴口推了進去。它們輕易滑進，因為他已做了部份放鬆的準備。他深呼吸了一口氣，推進了無名指，再次伸展。他的中指擦過體內某處令他挺起臀部，擦過手掌。

　　最後，他也成功將小指塞進了後庭，但沒有試圖將五指手指都放進去：畢竟他不想太過鬆。

　　深深呼吸，德拉科拉起褲子，躺回父親床上，雙腿張得很開，滿臉潮紅。他撤走了鎖門咒。

 

* * *

 

　　盧修斯回到家後前往他的藥水儲藏處。他合上雙眼，迅速檢查了防護咒。它告訴他他的兒子就在附近，但他妻子不在家，考慮到他今晚打算做的事。可憐的納西法敏感細膩，無法忍受他稍後計劃和德拉科做的事。

　　他從架上拿了一瓶複方湯劑，心中暗暗記下很快就要叫西弗勒斯替他釀製更多。伸手進長袍口袋，拿出一縷髮絲。他將它放進一個空瓶。盧修斯抽走兩束後就封起瓶子，「HP 14」的字眼浮現之前空白的標籤上。那瓶頭髮被留在架上，盧修斯抽去的兩束則混入魔藥之中。

　　盧修斯關上藥水儲藏室的門，前往他的臥室換身衣服。他得意一笑，當他換好衣服，他就去找他的兒子，說服他讓盧修斯今晚好好補償他。

　　盧修斯打開他房間的門，手上的藥水瓶子幾乎掉落。「德拉科，解釋你在做什麼？」

　　德拉科給了他父親一聲傲慢的冷笑，但微微垂下眼睛。「你弄傷我了，現在我肚子上有這個可怕的瘀傷，徹底損毀了我完美的膚色。」盧修斯挑起眉毛脫下他沾滿汗水的食死徒長袍。德拉科舔了舔唇。「我要你補償我！」

　　盧修斯本該笑了，如果那樣做不是太不馬爾福。德拉科真是令事情容易上不少。「真的，我的兒子，告訴我我讓怎樣『補償』你？」

　　德拉科坐了起來，交叉雙臂仍然皺著眉頭。「吻吻我！」

　　盧修斯緩緩逼近床邊，那瓶複方湯劑仍然在他手上。「有一個條件。」他慢條斯理地道，德拉科期待得顫抖。「喝下。」德拉科接過盧修斯手上瓶子，一飲而盡。他噁心得臉容扭曲了一瞬，努力不要吐在父親身上。

　　他發出小小一聲哭叫，感覺內臟扭曲，骨頭移位。他感覺到自己變小了——但沒上次這樣做時那麼小，上次他變成了十二歲。他瘦了，視力模糊得可怕。他感覺到鮮血滴落他的下巴，從他咬著唇處流出。

　　「完美。」盧修斯•馬爾福伸出一隻手將亂蓬蓬的黑髮梳向後，露出那雙迷人的綠眼睛。「完美至極。」

　　盧修斯傾身將唇壓上哈利。黑髮男孩也向前傾，很高興能取悅父親。

　　「父親。」男孩呻吟道。盧修斯低吼。收回手，摑了德拉科一巴。

　　「你不要這樣叫我！明白了嗎波特？」德拉科下意識縮開。他記起了，遲了點，他父親真的很投入這種遊戲。

　　「是的，先生，對不起。」他咕噥道，有隻手捧起他的臉時縮了縮。

　　「好男孩，你會叫我『先生』或者『馬爾福』。」盧修斯傾身再次親吻那毫無反抗的雙唇。「還有你至少得佯裝反抗我，德拉枓，否則我向你保證，你瘀傷的肚子將會是你身體最不痛的部位。」他冷笑。

　　德拉科痛恨哈利•波特，他真的恨死了。盧修斯理應愛著德拉科，理應想要德拉科的。波特真是個偷人父親的混帳孤兒！

　　「不要。」哈利哭叫，嘗試推開馬爾福。那男人跨坐在十四歲的男孩身上，他徒勞地推著盧修斯的肩膀。「求求你停手！」當盧修斯的頭落下時他嗚咽道。金髮男子的牙齒咬下哈利的下唇，盧修斯惡狠狠地拽著他的後腦勺。一聲非常真實，痛苦的尖叫從少年嘴中發出，他的唇開始流血。盧修斯只是笑著。

　　「真漂亮。」他低聲道，「紅色在你身上很好看，哈利。」

　　他的手滑過哈利的襯衫，才皺著眉縮回。他揮了揮魔杖，德拉科的絲質襯衣與夾褲就變成了過大的格子襯衫與撕裂、褪色的牛仔褲。滿意地點點頭，盧修斯再次彎下頭用力吸吮哈利的頸。

　　哈利叫了一聲，猛地推向盧修斯。措手不及，盧修斯翻到一旁。哈利跳了起身渾身顫抖跑向門口。輕笑一聲，盧修斯緊隨，步伐緩慢。喝下複方湯劑變成哈利，德拉科就不再是馬爾福。他沒可能逃脫，無論現實抑或遊戲之中。

　　盧修斯幻影顯形於他正前方，哈利尖叫著跳向後，屁股落地。盧修斯抓著哈利的上臂，將男孩拉起來。黑髮男孩嗚咽著被盧修斯拖回臥室，扔到大床上。當金髮男子脫去自己的襯衫扔在地上，他打了個寒顫。盧修斯拉下褲鏈，將褲子推到臀下，讓它落在地上捲在腳邊。

　　他踢下鞋子，踏出褲堆，然後彎身脫下襪子。「脫衣服。」他命令道。

　　哈利呆呆地搖了搖頭。「脫衣服。」盧修斯再次道，臉上渲染開淡淡的粉色。「我說脫衣服，波特，照我說的去做。」

　　「不要！」哈利尖叫，在床上後退。他背部撞上床頭，他的目光迅速掃視房間，尋找逃生之路。「你不能這樣做！我會告訴其他人！他們會把你送到阿茲卡班！」當盧修斯只是笑著移得更近時，他開始哭了。

　　一隻戴著手套的手伸出擦去古銅色臉上晶瑩的淚水。哈利發抖，別過頭。「好了，好了，親愛的，別哭。」盧修斯柔聲低語，卻只令哈利哭得更厲害。「我不覺得你會告訴任何人。想像你會怎樣令他們蒙羞。他們的救世主，如果連我也反抗不過你對上這個時代最偉大的黑魔王下場又會多麼淒慘呢？你會是恥辱。」盧修斯笑了，因為哈利眼角又落下幾滴眼淚。「不，我不覺得你會告訴任何人。」

　　「求——求求你，求求你不要這樣做。你不會想做這件事的，求求你。」哈利抽泣著將臉轉向盧修斯，綠眼睛對上盧修斯的灰眸，雙眼明亮，飽含淚水與恐懼。「你不會想做這件事的。」他乞求道。

　　「噢，哈利我親愛的，我覺得我想。」哈利張開嘴進一步乞求，他俯身而下。他的舌頭入侵了張開的嘴，殘忍地描繪出那黑髮男孩濕潤、溫暖的嘴部輪廓。

　　哈利抓了盧修斯的臉，當他注意到他留在父親臉上的紅色抓痕時德拉科縮了縮。「對不起。」他喃喃道，「對不起。」就連說話時他也不知道是誰在道歉，他自己還是『哈利』。

　　「噢，我的男孩，你會的。」盧修斯低吼。他抓住哈利腳踝，一隻手抓著一邊，將男孩拉到平躺床上。盧修斯揮了揮魔杖，哈利的衣服消失了。

　　綠眼睛睜大，古銅色雙手捂著胯下。「求求你不要。」他再次央求，只令盧修斯更加享受其中。

　　盧修斯低下頭開始在哈利肚子上印下親吻。他探出舌頭在男孩肚臍畫圈，哈利違反自身意願弓身呻吟。「肚臍愛好者？現在我真是了。」盧修斯輕輕笑了，舌頭再次舔上男孩的肚臍。哈利又輕喘一聲，但又咬著牙阻止它變成愉悅的呻吟。

　　「我覺得這屬於吻吻你讓你好過了，你覺得呢？」盧修斯問，眼睛直勾勾地盯著哈利的肚子。再也看不見德拉科的瘀傷了。「對，是的。」他說。「是時候繼續了。」

　　他推了哈利，讓男孩嗚咽著縮了一縮。「趴在肚子上哈利，親愛的。」他在少年耳邊呼氣。顫抖著，黑髮男孩照著他的說話去做了，他的肩膀起伏，努力不要哭出來。肚子趴著，哈利打了一個寒顫，他感覺到盧修斯戴著手套的雙手滑過他寬大的背部，擦過他臀部的裂縫。

　　德拉科可以切實感覺到盧修斯給他的表情，當那年長的金髮男子注意到年輕男子大腿內側滴下來的油狀液體。哈利的臉頰通紅，拒絕看向盧修斯。

　　毫無預警，盧修斯用手杖頭部打了哈利的臀部，金屬蛇首直直落在一邊臀瓣中央，盧修斯收回手臂時金屬獠牙撕開那古銅色的肌膚。「啊！」男孩尖叫著嘗試移開。

　　「我需要綁著你嗎？」他聽上去不是在說笑，抽泣了一聲，哈利拼命壓下逃跑的衝動。「好男孩。」盧修斯稱讚道，他柔軟的皮革手套撫過那道紅痕。灰色手套擦過毒蛇獠牙留下的兩個孔時染上淡淡紅色。兩個小孔仍然緩緩流著血。

　　「數著哈利，目前只是五下。」盧修斯傾身在破損的肌膚上迅速印下一吻。「你受得住嗎？只是五下，現在還有四下，我們剛剛算一下。」哈利只是不住顫抖。

　　盧修斯又再打了他。這次蛇首落在另一邊臀瓣，盧修斯收回手臂時撕下了一小片肌膚。哈利再次尖叫，淚水掉得更快，但他設法哽咽著道，「兩——兩下。」他的聲音顫抖。

　　盧修斯再打了他。蛇首沒打中，只在盧修斯收回時擦過哈利的臀部。「三——三下。」他痛苦地呻吟。

　　「可憐的吾愛，我可憐的哈利。」盧修斯柔聲低語。「你做得很好，親愛的，我以你為榮。」戴著手套的手回來了，在哈利紅腫的肌膚上揉著圈，抹去鮮血。「好男孩，真是個好男孩。」他彎身溫柔地吻了哈利的臀部，舔去最後一下弄出的血液。

　　親吻之後哈利略微放鬆，卻在盧修斯出乎意料打了他的背部時一聲尖叫升離床面。手杖沿著他的脊椎直線落下，蛇首擊中他的頸後。他嗚咽著，身體仍然顫抖地道，「四——四下！」

　　「還有一下我親愛的，你做得很好。」盧修斯讚賞他，一隻皮革覆蓋的手指滑落他的背脊。

　　相比哈利感覺到後背和臀部的灼燒，手套是如此柔軟清涼。他弓起背，試圖讓手套觸碰上更多肌膚。盧修斯輕笑著收回手。「我以你為榮，哈利。你能替我受多一下嗎？」

　　哈利嗚咽一聲，盧修斯視之為答應。用力一揮，盧修斯一聲悶響將手杖落在哈利後腦勺。「五下。」盧修斯得意地笑著道，目光遊走身下失去意識的黑髮男孩。「真是漂亮的好男孩。」

　　德拉科醒來的時候，他感覺被另一隻鷹頭馬身有翼獸擊中。呻吟著將頭轉向一側，他朦朧地對著他父親眨眼。「什——？」他開口問，卻被盧修斯兩隻手指按在唇上讓他噤聲。

　　「真是好孩子，哈利。」盧修斯低聲道，雙眸明亮，略微渙散。

　　德拉科，這一次，怕了，真的怕了他的父親，當他看見男人另一隻手拿著刀子。「不，不要。」他乞求，嘗試坐起身。雙手動不了時他轉過頭，發現它們被他知道屬於母親的灰色絲巾綁在床上。他的雙腳也被綁著，讓他脆弱地大字張開。「停手。」他叫道。

　　「但我們玩得這麼開心。」盧修斯輕語，他的臉貼上哈利頸邊，他深深呼吸，吸入黑髮少年的氣息，讚嘆地呻吟。「幾乎完美。」

　　刀子壓上他的額頭，盧修斯開始割他時哈利尖叫了。初時他劃了道半寸長的直線，收回手。他盯者割痕幾秒，然後畫下另一條線，同樣長度，與第一條線成直角。然後又一道，與第一條線平行。他伸出舌頭舔去閃電形傷疤上鮮血，舔了舔唇吞下了血液。

　　「現在你真的完美了。」盧修斯輕輕道，治癒了割痕好讓那只是一道傷疤。他知道複方湯劑藥效過去它就會消失，所以他不太在乎。

　　哈利顫抖得像瘋了一樣，有東西被刻進肌膚實在痛得要死。德拉科從沒意識到消化他的頭髮時哈利的傷疤不會隨之出現。他不知道為什麼，肯定與傷疤得自伏地魔有關。

　　「求求你不要，停手啊求求你停手。讓我走。我不會告訴任何人。」哈利扯著將他綁在床上的絲巾。他睜大的眼睛哀求地盯著盧修斯，乞求道。

　　「不你不會告訴任何人，我親愛的。」盧修斯對著哈利溫和一笑。「因為我不會讓你走。」

　　說完，盧修斯動了動壓在哈利身上。他仍然穿著他灰色的皮革手套。沒戴眼鏡，哈利只能辨認出盧修斯金色長髮與深色灰眸，卻看不清男人臉上表情。一聲喘息，盧修斯握著他的陰莖，套弄到他完全硬起來，才對準哈利的入口。德拉科感謝神明他早有遠見準備了自己：盧修斯弓起背一下推刺搗進了身下的黑髮男孩。即使準備了自己，仍然很痛，德拉科尖叫出聲。喘著粗氣，他至少指望盧修斯會等一等讓他適應，但馬爾福的一家之主沒有。他只是拔了出來，又插了進去，深受哈利痛苦的哭聲刺激。

　　仍然被綁著，哈利在盧修斯身下弓起，左右扭動嘗試讓盧修斯從他身上離開。年長的男人更用力按著他，用全副體重壓著哈利，加快了抽插。一隻皮革覆蓋的手裹上他腫脹的勃起。盧修斯撞上他的前列腺時哈利叫了出聲。盧修斯得意地笑著再做了一次，確保瞄準哈利體內那點讓他每次推進都眼冒金星。

　　「好近，我的哈利。」盧修斯喘著氣將臉貼上哈利滿是汗水的頸上。「好緊，好棒，我的哈利，我漂亮的哈利。」哈利的後庭不由自主地收緊時盧修斯呻吟出聲。他的手加速套弄哈利的分身，迫使男孩達到高潮。哈利一聲恥辱的哽咽抽泣射了，將臉從盧修斯刺穿他的目光別開。年長的男性繼續套著哈利的陰莖，即使動作開始令他刺激過度的分身作痛。

　　「停下來。」哈利哭叫，聲音嘶啞。

　　盧修斯照做了，但只因為他被釋放的痛苦逮著。他來得猛烈，叫出哈利的名字，在年輕男孩體內射出。盧修斯倒在哈利身上，他的分身隨著吧嗒吧嗒的聲音拔出男孩後庭。他落下，喘息，壓在黑髮男孩身上，笑了。盧修斯將親吻印上哭著的哈利頸上和臉龐，深深吸入他的氣息，每次男孩扭動擦過他疲軟的陰莖都愉悅嗚咽。

　　「我的哈利。」他吸了一口氣。「我愛你。」哈利只是呻吟著。

　　他們躺在一起幾分鐘。當男人的手又開始探索男孩的身體，擦過他的肚子時，哈利弓身避開盧修斯。

　　那手套覆蓋的手指戳著他的瘀傷，令德拉科皺眉。小小的鐘聲在房間響起，標誌著一個小時過去。複方湯劑藥效開始退散。德拉科翻騰著痛苦地弓身，但他拒絕發出聲音，身體回復原形。

　　盧修斯抬頭看時德拉科已停止扭動。年輕的金髮男孩震驚地看見盧修斯是多麼驚訝。「德拉科？」他狐疑地問，臉頰潮紅。「哈利哪去了？」他聽上去真的很困惑。

　　德拉科縮了縮，他痛恨他父親覺得他不夠好。波特被選中，再一次，而不是他。德拉科沒有回答，他只是轉過頭看著複方湯劑的空瓶。盧修斯臉色一沉，但也沒有說什麼。

　　「你能替我鬆綁嗎，父親？」盧修斯解開絲巾，讓它們落在地上。德拉科坐起來時再次縮了縮。

　　盧修斯嘆了口氣。「我失控了。」他給了德拉科一瓶止痛藥水，德拉科感激地喝了下去。「原諒我？」

　　德拉科回答他之際，盧修斯後悔自己沒帶多一瓶複方湯劑在身。「如果你補償我？」年輕的金髮男孩得意地笑了。「吻吻我！」他命令道。

　　「有一個條件。」

 

　　 **完**


End file.
